The invention relates to a driver assistance system for an agricultural working machine, comprising at least one control/regulating unit for adjusting and monitoring working parameters and quality parameters of the agricultural working machine in an automatable manner by use of a family of characteristics stored therein, where a selectable process implementation strategy is specified in order to automatically monitor or adjust (or both) at least one working or quality parameter of the agricultural working machine.
Monitoring and optimizing working and quality parameters of an agricultural working machine using a control/regulating unit is known. Document DE 10 2006 044 628, for example, presents a method for doing so in which a certain number of parameters is constantly optimized in relation to one another. This point-by-point regulation of machine parameters is developed, inter alia, in DE 10 2009 009 767, such that adjustable machine parameters are optimized depending on events. The operator of the agricultural working machine is thereby kept informed at all times about the on-going optimization processes by a display unit.
In view of the fact that the known systems can optimize the working and quality parameters of an agricultural working machine in a highly precise manner, a regulating system has become known from DE 10 2010 017 676 that couples the selection of a suitable process implementation strategy to the intended use of the crop. The regulating system thereby ensures that the working and quality parameters are optimized only as precisely as necessary and not as precisely as possible. This simplifies the regulation and ensures that the crop throughput per unit of time can be maximized depending on the particular quality criteria.
These known optimization methods reach limits, however, when a satisfactory result cannot be achieved within a selected strategy. This is often the case when the properties of the crop to be harvested greatly deviate from the typically expected crop properties or when the condition of the territory to be worked (e.g. a sloped landscape), negatively affects the mode of operation of the working parts.